nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Jedi Purge
† |commanders2=*Galen Marek † *Numerous Jedi—Padawans, Knights, and Masters }} The Great Jedi Purge referred to the efforts initiated by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious upon his creation of the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY to eradicate the Jedi Order. It resulted in the near-annihilation of the Jedi, as it had been with the First Jedi Purge that occurred after the Jedi Civil War in 3,956 BBY. The purge officially began with Order 66 following a botched attempt by Mace Windu and three other Jedi to arrest the chancellor. The order declared the Jedi enemies of the Republic and ordered the Grand Army of the Republic to turn on them. Sidious, now Emperor of the Galactic Empire, used Vader and other agents of the Empire to hunt down and kill the remaining Jedi. Some Jedi fought the Empire until their deaths, like Roan Shryne and those at the Conclave on Kessel. Others hid from the Empire, like Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. In the nineteen years that followed Order 66, many Jedi fell to Vader, Inquisitors, Emperor's Hands, and even bounty hunters. By the time the Purge ended, a very small number of Jedi remained. History The "Jedi Rebellion" After Anakin Skywalker discovered that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the elusive Sith Lord whom the Jedi had sought for more than a decade, Jedi Master Mace Windu led a small group of Jedi Masters, comprising himself, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin, to apprehend Sidious. Sidious killed Agen Kolar immediately, followed by Saesee Tiin, and, with some greater effort, Kit Fisto. In the ensuing fight, Darth Sidious dragged the battle out in order to give Anakin time to arrive on the scene.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' and Palpatine duel.]] Either in an attempt to look defenseless or as a result of Windu's dueling superiority, Palpatine was defeated seconds before Anakin entered the room. He then shot Force lightning at Windu, who deflected the lightning back, twisting Palpatine's face, making it appear yellowed and ravaged by the dark side. Anakin Skywalker appeared, and after some apparent inward hesitation, was driven to incapacitate Windu in order to save Palpatine, whom Anakin believed was the only one with sufficient knowledge of the dark side of the Force to save his wife, Padmé Amidala, from death. As Sidious had foreseen, Anakin then drew his lightsaber to parry Windu's swipe at the Chancellor and through his action, cut off the Jedi Master's saber hand. Then Sidious, who had pleaded with Anakin and Windu not to kill him for his weakness, immediately regained enough strength to blast Master Windu with Force lightning and send him out the window to his death. Anakin was immediately horrified by what he had done, but despite his guilt, or perhaps because of it, he could not overcome the temptation of the dark side, nor could he simply allow Padmé to die when Sidious (allegedly) had the ability to save her. Anakin swore fealty to Sidious, becoming his new apprentice, and was given the Sith name Darth Vader. Order 66 Palpatine wasted no time in declaring that the Jedi's attempt to take him into custody constituted a betrayal to the Republic by the Order, and used it to justify his ultimate goals. Palpatine ordered the Grand Army of the Republic to execute Order 66—the total annihilation of all Jedi "traitors" throughout the entire galaxy as a sign that the age of the Jedi had ended and the New Order was now in place.The New Essential Chronology In addition to the Jedi's attempt to arrest Palpatine, another reason cited for wiping out the order was the argument that they were complicit in starting the Clone Wars to destabilize the galaxy and overthrow the government. Facts cited in support of this argument included the Jedi involvement in initiating the creation of the clone army without authorization from the Senate, and the role of former Jedi Count Dooku in forming the Separatist movement.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Assault on the Jedi Temple of the 501st Legion wipe out the Jedi in the Jedi Temple.]] Simultaneously, Palpatine dispatched Vader and the 501st Legion to cleanse the Jedi Temple on Coruscant of Jedi. The newly-titled Emperor justified his purge with an elaborate conspiracy tale of the Jedi's attempt to take control of the Republic by assassinating the head of government, usurping the clone army's control, and even killing all members in the Galactic Senate, using tampered security recordings of his battle with Mace Windu as evidence.Star Wars: Battlefront II The Empire estimated that less than one hundred Jedi escaped the betrayal of Vader and the clone troopers that they were leading during the course of the war.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Among the few survivors were Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rahm Kota, Yoda, K'Kruhk, T'ra Saa and Quinlan Vos.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Many Jedi that did survive, like Kai Hudorra and Roan Shryne, cast aside their lightsabers, realizing that their roles as keepers of the peace were over. Other Jedi, such as Olee Starstone and Dass Jennir, kept fighting the Empire, and tried to contact the other Jedi. Kenobi, and Yoda secretly escaped to Tatooine, and Dagobah, respectively. Rham Kota secretly attacked many Imperial shipments and traveled all over the galaxy being a thorn in the side of the Empire. However, before hiding, Obi-Wan and Yoda altered a return call being sent from the Temple into a warning to stay away; as a result, several other Jedi managed to survive the immediate purge.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Most survivors fell to Vader, but some others fell to Jedi hunters, including the Emperor's Hands, Dark Jedi, and even bounty hunters.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Initial actions .]] About one month after Order 66 was issued, the Jedi Shadday Potkin called for a Conclave on Kessel to discuss options against the Imperial campaign to wipe out the remaining Jedi. A group of seven surviving Jedi, including Bultar Swan and Tsui Choi, gathered on Kessel. However, the conclave was a ruse to trap and kill Vader. A false rumor that his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would be among the Jedi motivated Vader to act. Despite Obi-Wan's absence, Vader demanded his location from the Jedi, threatening them with death. They did not cooperate with his request (in truth, none of them knew where Kenobi was anyway) and, although they put up a valiant fight, no Jedi survived. Potkin's trap for Vader resulted in nothing more than the deaths of more Jedi.Star Wars: Purge Rumors spread that the conclave consisted of fifty Jedi; each easily killed by the Dark Lord. Although in truth, Darth Vader fought only eight with difficulty. However, to cement Vader's image and invoke fear in the remaining Jedi, the Emperor declared the rumors true. Official reports, fabricated by Sate Pestage, stated that some of the Jedi had either been executed for numerous crimes, or that they killed each other in duels for leadership. Immediately after Order 66 was issued, Jedi Padawan and survivor Olee Starstone began searching for any surviving Jedi. One destination she investigated was Kashyyyk, where Masters Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Quinlan Vos had been stationed when the Order was transmitted directly from Coruscant. She arrived on the planet along with several other Jedi survivors—Siadem Forte, Deran Nalual, Klossi Anno, Iwo Kulka, Jambe Lu, and Nam Poorf, as well as the slicer Filli Bitters. After meeting with Tarfful and Chewbacca, the Jedi learned of Yoda's survival. The Wookiees offered the band of Jedi safe harbor on Kashyyyk, but a CR25 troop carrier arrived at Kachirho, thereby interrupting their meeting.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Not long after the arrival of the Jedi, the Sith Lord Darth Vader had arrived in the Kashyyyk system, along with the ''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer Exactor, where it joined Wilhuff Tarkin and Executrix. The two planned their attack on Kashyyyk—Vader interested in destroying the fugitive Jedi, Tarkin interested in enslaving the Wookiees for use in the construction of the Death Star. Although the fleet commanders were eager to bombard the planet, Vader overruled them, ordering a direct assault on several cities including Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti, and Chenachochan. At Kachirho, the landed Imperial troops ordered the Wookiees to hand over the fugitive Jedi. The enraged Wookiees attacked the troops, and Starstone and her Jedi soon joined the battle. As more Imperial forces landed, the Wookiee warriors and the Jedi covered the evacuation of Kachirho, as countless Wookiees fled the Imperial troopers, fleeing from enslavement. Imperial landers and gunships were engaged by Oevvaor jet catamarans, retrofitted with rocket launchers and other high-end military hardware, salvaged by the Wookiees from the remnants left over by the earlier Battle of Kashyyyk. Meanwhile, Lord Vader piloted a ''Theta''-class shuttle. Eventually making a landing at Kachirho, Vader was confronted by Starstone and her Jedi cadre. Vader killed Forte and Kulka, and injured Lu, Poorf, and Anno, leaving only himself and Starstone in the fight. The two briefly faced off, but Jedi Master Roan Shryne and the smuggler Archyr Beil arrived and intervened. Shryne slew Appo while Archyr dealt with the rest of the stormtroopers, and Shryne moved in to engage Vader in a vicious battle, buying Starstone and Archyr more time to escape with the injured Jedi. As Shryne and Vader dueled, the main battle began to drift east of the city, moving closer to the lake, as Imperial gunships and artillery drove the Wookiees down out of the city and towards the ground. Abruptly, the Imperial gunships began to retreat from Kachirho, as the orbiting Star Destroyers began their orbital bombardment. Shryne and Vader's duel was interrupted by the strike, and the two moved inside one of the great wroshyr trees. Once inside, Vader used Force throw to throw planks of wood and other debris at Shryne, critically injuring the Jedi in the process and throwing him down from a high bridge. Seeing that Shryne was going to die, Vader chose not to finish off the Jedi, instead revealing his true identity to the man—Anakin Skywalker, who would be redeemed by his son, Luke Skywalker, during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY.Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi As Shryne passed away, ''Victory''-class Star Destroyers began to descend into the atmosphere, finishing the conquest of Kashyyyk. About two hundred thousand Wookiees, including Tarfful, were captured and moved to containment camps on the Wawaatt Archipelago. As a result, the Empire gained control of Kashyyyk, and gained a valuable labor source for the Death Star project. Shortly thereafter, another Jedi was discovered taking refuge on Kashyyyk, and Darth Vader led an army, cutting through the forests trying to find him. Kento Marek was found and executed in front of his own son, Galen. Vader sensed potential in the boy, for Galen had actually used his force abilities to pull Vader's lightsaber out of his hand. When a stormtrooper squad arrived to execute the boy, Vader killed them all, leaving no witnesses, and secretly took the boy under his training. Imperial expansion .]] The monarch of Naboo, Queen Apailana, decided that the situation called for military—not diplomatic—action. She started sheltering fugitive Jedi on the run from the Empire. To crush the uprising on Palpatine's homeworld, the 501st Legion invaded Theed and rushed into the plaza supported by TX-130T fighter tanks after disabling an auto-turret grid. The Jedi were killed by the stormtroopers, and Apailana was shot and killed by a sniper. With Naboo in line, the 501st gained the nickname "Vader's Fist." Some years later, a surviving Separatist named Gizor Dellso found refuge on Mustafar. Dellso was the designer of the droid army deactivation signal, and using his knowledge, reactivated a dormant droid army on the planet and planned a revolution. Similarly, the Kaminoan government planned action against the Empire and had grown a clone army. The Clone Wars nearly began again, but Vader's Fist put down both of the revolts. Further actions attacks the Dark Woman on Cophrigin 5.]] During the purge, Vader wiped out the farming colony of Talasea for harboring a Jedi.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Vader and a number of stormtroopers also killed the last Curator of Records on Toola.The Courtship of Princess Leia In the Battle of Shumari, perhaps the most devastating event of the Great Jedi Purge, legions of Imperial troops under Vader's command clashed with a considerable number of Order 66 Jedi survivors. At the end of the battle, all Jedi but one had been killed, many by Vader himself. Shumari had been subjected to heavy orbital bombardment by orbiting Star Destroyers while the planetside battle raged, which devastated the planet completely, rendering it uninhabitable and wiping out all planetside residents. Vader took the lone surviving Jedi as another secret apprentice but was later forced by the Emperor to kill him.Perfect Evil In 10 BBY, Inquisitor Antinnis Tremayne captured and tortured Jedi Master Darrin Arkanian and his apprentice, Corwin Shelvay, on Coruscant. In an escape attempt, Tremayne killed Arkanian in a lightsaber duel, only to have Shelvay seriously wound him before making it offworld. Tremayne required cybernetics to recover, and was afterward dispatched by Vader aboard Interrogator to scour the Outer Rim for Shelvay.Dark Vendetta Around this time, Imperial Sentinels were sent off Byss for the first time, to capture Ashka Boda. Bringing him to Coruscant in an Imperial dungeon ship, Palpatine killed him and took the Tedryn Holocron.''Dark Empire'' endnotes Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Vader tracked a female Human Dark Jedi down on the planet Dargulli. Despite the fact that she wished to become his Sith apprentice, Vader killed her.Star Wars Empire: Betrayal Around this time, Vader also killed the Dark Woman, who had been found on Cophrigin 5 by Mara Jade.Darth Vader: Extinction Throughout the Purge, CorSec aided Vader and his agents in hunting Jedi within the Corellian Sector. Rebel foundations Around 17 years into the purge, Jedi survivor Rahm Kota organized a militia and began attacking various Imperial targets. This was an attempt to lure Darth Vader out. Eventually attacking the TIE Fighter Construction Facility over Nar Shaddaa, Vader sent his apprentice, Galen Marek, Starkiller, to eliminate him, rather than coming personally as Kota expected. Kota was presumed dead in the ensuing battle.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Jedi defends rebel troops from advancing stormtroopers]] Starkiller, a tool of Vader's used in his plot to overthrow Palpatine, was sent on two further assassination missions: Kazdan Paratus on Raxus Prime and Shaak Ti on Felucia. Paratus had gone mad and built a junk replica of the Jedi Temple on Raxus Prime, complete with mock statues of each of the Jedi Council members, but was killed by Starkiller, along with his mock statues of the Jedi Council members being destroyed. Shaak Ti prepared for a possible revolution against the Sith, with her padawan Maris Brood. She trained the native Felucians to use the force and organized them. When Starkiller arrived, the two dueled on a massive Sarlaac pit. Ti warned Starkiller of the nature of the Sith Order before falling into the pit.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Palpatine's spies had tracked Vader's apprentice back to the Executor. There, Palpatine ordered Vader to kill Starkiller. Palpatine would later find use of Vader's apprentice, and had Vader retrieve his body and bring him back to life, giving him a new mission: gather the enemies of the Empire into one place. Vader disguised this order as another plot to overthrow Palpatine by giving him something else to pay attention to: an army of dissidents and rebels.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed This new mission would lead to Starkiller tracking down an (alive) General Rahm Kota, who was blinded following his duel with Starkiller and became a drunk, supposedly losing his connection with the force. Kota would lead him to rescue Princess Leia Organa and Senator Bail Organa. Him and Bail talked of rebellion, and would agree that they would need to show other possible rebels that the Empire was indeed vulnerable. This mission led him to destroy a Star Destroyer construction facility over Raxus Prime. This act would inspire senators Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis to join Rahm, Marek, Leia and Bail Organa to sign the Corellian Treaty and officially organize the Alliance to Restore the Republic. During this meeting on Corellia, Vader raided, revealing his ruse, and brought the rebel senators to be tortured, interrogated, and executed aboard the Death Star I. Marek would realize his inner Jedi self, traveling to the Death Star and nearly killing both Sith Lords, allowing the senators and Rahm to escape. He would lose his life in the process. The Galactic Civil War had officially started, which began to draw the Empire away from their Jedi hunting and toward destroying the rebellion Palpatine had accidentally created. Aftermath Antinnis Tremayne versus Corwin Shelvay in 10 BBY.]] By 1 BBY, the systematic Purge itself had concluded, but a few of the survivors would die in the years that followed—including Echuu Shen-Jon, killed by Vader on Krant, and, most notably, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who sacrificed himself on the first Death Star to ensure the escape of his protégé Luke Skywalker.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope As the Galactic Civil War turned in favor of the Rebels, surviving Jedi began to come out of hiding, becoming members of the Alliance, even sacrificing their lives for the return of the Republic and democracy. Four years after Kenobi's death, Yoda died at the old age of 900''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' and Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader, sacrificed himself to save his son from being killed by his former master, Palpatine, on the second Death Star during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. Surviving Jedi would even join the New Jedi Order; in addition, six years after the Battle, Empatojayos Brand sacrificed himself to destroy the spirit of Palpatine on Onderon.Dark Empire Sourcebook The Purge was not only intended to symbolically and literally exterminate the entire Jedi Order, but to also consolidate the Jedi's history, knowledge, and technology into Palpatine's possession. Many holocrons, ancient techniques, training materials, and Jedi antiquities were lost. This was primarily due to the efforts of Darth Vader; the Inquisitorius, Dark Jedi whose specific purpose was to seek out and destroy the vestiges of the Jedi Order; and the Imperial Security Bureau, which was responsible for erasing the Order's memories. During his efforts to reestablish the order, Luke Skywalker and his relic hunters participated in intensive research to locate even the smallest scraps of information pertaining to the old order, most notably on Onderon where the Jedi artifacts were located during the reign of the reborn Palpatine in 10 ABY.Dark Empire II Casualties The majority of the Jedi across the galaxy fell victim to Order 66. Among the dead were Council members Stass AllieStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Plo Koon, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, who were all struck down by their clone troopers. Masters Du Mahn, Sev, Traavis, Simms, Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli were taken by surprise around the galaxy as the order was executed. Jedi Knights Ali-Alann, J'oopi Shé, Nem Bees, Sian Jeisel, Saras Loorne and Barriss Offee were also killed in battle. 10 members of the Soaring Hawkbat Clan were also executed on Bogden. Four of the ten Jedi stationed on Murkhana were also killed. During Operation: Knightfall, many prolific Masters died, including: Jedi librarian Jocasta Nu, Sword master Cin Drallig, Gatemaster Jurokk, a group of masters who led a charge in the Temple's halls, and the master who protected the Great Holocron. Arligan Zey also was murdered on Coruscant. Jedi Knights Olana Chion, Serra Keto, Tru Veld, J'oopi Shé, and a Zabrak died along with Padawans Zett Jukassa, Bene, and Whie Malreaux. Etain Tur-Mukan died protecting a clone from a Jedi's lightsaber attack. Sors Bandeam, Shia Letap, and Jeswi Ele were among the hundreds of younglings who died at the Temple. Many Jedi survived the initial Order 66 and would fall victim to the purge later. Initially, four Jedi on Dellalt escaped with their lives: Klossi Anno, Deran Nalual, Siadem Forte, and Iwo Kulka. A group that was fighting on Murkhana were saved by their troops but one of their number, Bol Chatak was later killed by Vader. The other Jedi, Roan Shryne and Olee Starstone, then fled, meeting up with the group fleeing Dellalt. Forte and Kulka would die at Darth Vader's hands, along with Shryne, while the others would escape to attempt to attack the Empire on smaller fronts. A group of several Jedi combatants in the Battle of Shumari,Perfect Evil who, except for the young Tao, would all be hunted down by the Sith. ZonderEvasive Action was able to escape Felucia alive, though died in a duel against Vader. At a meeting on Kessel the Sith executed Koffi AranaStar Wars: Purge, Tsui Choi, Roblio Darté, Jastus Farr, Ma'kis'shaalas, Shadday Potkin, Bultar Swanand Sia-Lan Wezz. Morvet Storm would soon die after this when Vader attacked his home. Ylenic It'klaRebel Dawn would die on Alderaan. Darrin Arkanian was killed by High Inquisitor Antinnis Tremayne while Lexi Degarienne and his family were hunted down and murdered. GeithChildren of the Jedi, Callista Ming, and Plett, hid on Belsavis away from the fighting, though were eventually found.Ydra Kilwallen and her husband would live in peace for several years until they were lost to the Ssi-ruuk. Niebur Boton, Dama Montalvo, a Gotal JediStar Wars Republic: Into the Unknown, and Halagad Ventor were tortured by Vader, with Ventor giving the locations of several surviving Jedi, along with his friend Ashka Boda hiding spot. Ameesa Darys was killed by Arden Lyn, while the Last Curator of Records, Axton Tredway, and a Jedi on Talasea was hunted and killed by the Sith. Denia joined the Rebel Alliance and fought against the Empire before sacrificing herself. A JediStar Wars: Battlefront II that was captured by the Empire would lead the Death Star Uprising during which he was killed. Ranik Solusar and his son were hunted with Ranik being murdered. Shaak Ti and Kazdan Paratus were hunted by Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Galen Marek, during the Purge as part of the latter's training. Fy-Tor-AnaThe Last of the Jedi: Underworld and Garen Muln hid on Ilum and were eventually killed when they met on the secret Jedi asteroid. Ry-GaulThe Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire was undercover during Order 66 but also fled to the Jedi asteroid where he was killed. A JediStar Wars Republic: Into the Unknown attempt to attack a squad of clones at the Temple and was killed. Taj Junak sacrificed to save his academy and was killed by stormtroopers. Urootar was killed on Kasshyyyk by a bounty hunter as was Master Rune. Master Bodo Baas was killed by Emperor Palpatine, but his teachings were recorded in his holocron. Known survivors as of the end of the Purge; 1 BBY , some Jedi, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, managed to escape the Purge.]] Halagad Ventor survived his torturing and was released a shell of a man. He would disappear for years before returning to the Rebel Alliance. Gruu DunrikRebellion Era Sourcebook, Rahm KotaStar Wars: The Force Unleashed (novel), Tyneir RenzIdol Intentions, Damien TantrelliusSpace Gamer/Fantasy Gamer 88, Corwin ShelvayGalaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim, Drun CairnwickGalaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters, Rachi SitraStar Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force Ferus Olin and Roni von Wasaki would also join the Alliance. Aqinos had been excomunicated from the Order and therefore lived past the fall of the Sith. Gel raised a family on Dalicron-4 and contacted the Rebel Alliance in 3 ABY when he heard about Luke Skywalker, to try and get Skywalker to take care of his force-sensitive grandchild Caeleb. However, he was killed soon after by the Dark Jedi Tol Skanos.Child of Light BeldorionPlanet of Twilight, Maris BroodThe Force Unleashed, JerecThe New Essential Guide to Characters, Danaan KerrWanted by Cracken, Maw , Travgen, fell to the dark side and were eventually killed by other Jedi or Vader. Maris, however, was redeemed by Galen Marek, Vader's secret apprentice. Valara Saar, Ood BnarDark Empire II, Sinsor Khal''The Apprentice'', Thracia Cho-Leem, Kina Ha, Codi Ty, and Zao were not active in the Jedi Order and therefore avoided the Sith. Vergere was not in the galaxy at the time and thus was unaffected. Bardan JusikSacrifice, fled to Mandalore before the end of the Clone Wars and IkritJunior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe was in hiding. Taj Junak sacrificed himself to save his academy and was killed by stormtroopers after years of hiding. Nos'lyn would hide on Tatooine and help Force-sensitives learn the ways of the Force. Qid Proko worked as a technician, and Echuu Shen-JonStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds hid in waiting for a sign from the Force to rebuild the Order. Urootar was killed on Kasshyyyk by a bounty hunter. Jax PavanCoruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight and Laranth Tarak would try to undo the Empire on Coruscant. K'Kruhk would eventually take an Unnamed Padawan to the Hidden Temple. Empatojayos Brand, T'ra SaaStar Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy, and some of Ephaan Kenzon's students later joined Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Qu Rahn would help Kyle Katarn in his quest for the Valley of the Jedi. Vima-Da-BodaDark Empire would hide in shame in the Outer Rim after the Order's fall. Obi-Wan Kenobi would die at the hands of Vader a few years after the end of the Purge, while Yoda succumbed to illness. Ekria, Drake Lo'gaan, Drakka JudarrlStar Wars Galaxies, Dass Jennir, Kai JustissUnderworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy all went into hiding to avoid the attention of the Sith. A'Sharad HettStar Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 would disappear for a century and reemerge as the Dark Lord of the Sith. Celeste MorneStar Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7 was being used as a pawn of Vader and therefore was kept hidden until she escaped Vader's prison. Ephaan KenzonPower of the Jedi Sourcebook opened a school in hiding for Force-sensitives. Glovan ThulePlatt's Starport Guide''was not considered powerful enough to be any concern. TholmeStar Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' died while in hiding after the end of the Purge. Behind the scenes The details of the Purge are explained in the Expanded Universe. In contrast, the movies show only Yoda and Obi-Wan as survivors while others are either killed or just not mentioned. Some think that this is what George Lucas actually intended, that according to G-canon, the actual survivors were only two, which is supported by Yoda's line to Luke "The last of the Jedi you will be." This statement seems inaccurate if other Jedi were alive as late as after Return of the Jedi, although it could simply refer to Jedi who are still following the teachings of the Order. Many of the survivors ceased to identify themselves as Jedi, despite having Jedi training, in order to exist in the changing galaxy and continue to evade the perpetrators of the Purge - so from a certain point of view, Yoda and Obi-Wan were the last of the open Jedi. Alternately, it could be that Yoda was simply unaware of other Jedi, or that the other Jedi had either already been hunted down or passed away. It is also important to note that during the events of Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan changes the beacon in the Jedi Temple to warn any surviving members of the Order away, thus giving them a chance to escape the Purge. It has also been speculated that more details of the Purge will be revealed in the upcoming ''Star Wars'' live-action TV series, since it will be set between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope. Appearances *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Firestorm'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Sources *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' Notes and references External links * Category:Battles of the Great Jedi Purge Category:Conflicts Category:Early Imperial campaigns Category:Genocides and massacres Category:Jedi de:Große Jedi-Säuberung es:Gran Purga Jedi fr:Grande Purge Jedi it:Grande Purga Jedi hu:Nagy Jedi tisztogatás pl:Czystka Jedi pt:Grande Purgo Jedi fi:Suuri Jedipuhdistus